Packing containers are already knwon, for example, according to French Pat. No. 2,174,588 which consists of a cardboard body or sheath sealed at least at one of its ends by a plastic bottom which is made integral with the sheath.
In such known containers, the bottom and, if necessary the cover of the container are manufactured using the techniques of injection of plastic material, relatively complex and expensive.
A packing container is also known, according to the published German Patent Application No. 1,454,953, which consists of a lining made of paper or plastic material closed at one of its ends by a plastic bottom made integral with the lining and manufactured by thermoforming. When such containers comprise a paper lining, they cannot be used for liquid, viscous or pasty products, for example milk foods, and this is due to the insufficient tightness of the plastic bottom connection to the paper lining, the usual plastic materials being not weldable to paper. When such containers comprise a plastic lining, they involve, for their manufacture, a substantial consumption of raw material, the price of which, constantly substantially increasing, causes a rise in the price of the container such that its commercial exploitation cannot be assured.